Eternia Memorabilis and the Memorys stay with me
by Strange Music
Summary: What could it be that makes Luka so upset and actually connect him with Dave in a way he never thought of. Dave/Luka Friendship


(Sorry to all those that have me on Auto-alert because of Digimon. There will be one soon. I   
have them all on my little computer and I had been waiting for my brother to give me a   
chance to put them on the big one. But he keeps forgetting. And now I have to retype 40   
pages of story from a very small screen. ~sigh~ 20 new pages on The right kind of wrong   
alone.)  
  
And yes Caty it is me SM ; )  
  
Sorry to the ER fans I am now coming too all of you.  
  
I know there have been a lot of abuse story around for the last weeks. But actually I have been   
thinking about it for some time. Ever since I head a certain old song on the radio this story has   
haunted my muse and me.   
  
Okay or maybe it was just my muse haunting me with the words. "Write it!"  
  
And like I said....she is very persistent...and persuasive and insistent and annoying….and (I   
think you get the picture ;)  
  
Anyway. I will not tell the song. It will be more fun to see of you would be able to guess it   
just by the story.  
  
The title it is out of a RPG book a memory spell...  
  
Title: Eternia Memorabilis (and the Memorys stay with me)  
Author: Strange Music  
Pairing: Friendship Dave/Luka  
Rating: PG - didn't even make them curse. *_* rolling eyes..  
Spoiler: The last two episodes of Season 6 (and now take a wild guess which episodes are just   
shown around here ;)  
Summary: What could it be that makes Luka so upset and actually connect him with Dave in   
a way he never thought of. Dave/Luka Friendship   
Email: Strange_music@hotmail.com  
Series/Sequel: There will be an ER story to follow. About what happened in Atlanta.   
Web Page: soon...the downside when you work on a Online webpage is that you mostly can   
work on it when you are online. And I think hour in 3 days qualifies my as just that.   
Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of the characters playing in it. Because if I would I   
wouldn't have trouble thinking about next month rent.   
  
  
  
Eternia Memorabilis (and the Memorys stay with me)  
By Strange Music  
  
"Come on. Can't you see that he is lying?"  
  
"And even if he is. There is nothing we can do Luka. Not as little evidence as we have."   
Kerry Weaver looked at the man standing in front of her. Part of her knowing that he might be   
right and part of her knowing that it was her job to tell him that he could be wrong.   
  
"And what if he is telling the truth. You really want to take that child away from his parents   
on a hunch."  
  
"It's is a little more than a hunch..." Luka defended himself  
  
"The boy said that he walked into a door and from the look of the injury he might as well be   
right. We can't risk a lawsuit to the hospital on just a hunch. Not when the last one is only a   
month away. Not when the parents have a 'important seat' in the hospital committee"   
  
Even if she hadn't known it before, Dr. Romano's taken it upon himself to remind her about   
it.   
  
Three times.   
  
He actually had made her repeat it after him. In a way that had made her almost feel like she   
was back at class. So much that it had surprised her that she hadn't been forced to write it   
down 100 times.   
  
But maybe that was more the lack of chalk and board than anything else.  
  
"Don't tell me how it looked like because I was the one that worked on the boy. And you   
know what...Injuries like this don't just happen when walking into a door. They happen also   
when you are thrown into a door  
  
"Luka I am sorry but..."  
  
She stopped as the sound of a loudly closed door stopped her.   
  
Sighing.  
  
She knew that it hadn't been an easy time for Luka. Especially in the light of Carol leaving   
the hospital. Leaving Luka with a broken heart behind. He was missing her and he was   
missing the kids.  
  
Trying to keep him from cases involving kids had only been possible for a very limited time.   
After that she had only been able to hope that he would be able to keep his personal feelings   
at the door.   
  
For some time it had seemed to have worked. But then today's case had brought all feelings   
uproar again.   
  
The last things she saw, as she stepped through the door behind him, was the elevator going   
direction roof.  
  
Hopefully the fresh air would get his head clean again.   
  
**~*~**  
  
Sitting on the roof.  
  
Waiting to cool down his feeling.  
  
And most of all hoping that with them cooled down Dr. Weaver would believed him more.  
  
It was nice up here.   
  
Not truly as quiet and fresh aired as Carter told him. But not a bad place to spent time either.  
  
He remembered when he had come here the first time. Shortly after Carol had left him behind   
with with what felt like a knife rammed into his stomach.   
  
Carter had taken one look at him and then hoisted him into the elevator.  
  
Telling him not to come down before he felt better.  
  
And it had worked, at least a bit.  
  
So he hoped that he worked this time too.   
  
The clearing of a throat brought him back to reality. And even when he did look around to see   
who it was it still surprised him to see Dave standing there.  
  
Not exactly the person that he had expected.  
  
Leaning back he hoped that that would be sign enough that he wanted to be alone.   
  
But the only thing that happened was that Dave came closer and even sat down.   
  
Not that he didn't like the younger man. In a way the fact that they were both rather new in   
the County had connected them in some way. Yet he needed the time alone right now. To   
collect his thoughts and make his argument to convince the people down there that he was   
right.  
  
"I heard what happened down there Luka"   
  
"Dave…" he tried to keep the exasperation that he felt out of his voice.   
  
"I though that you might need someone to talk with."   
  
Luka smiled Dave certainly had the heart on the right place. It just wasn't the right place or   
time.   
  
Or situation.  
  
"Dave...I really appreciate your offer. But I don't think that you would be able to help me. I   
just need some time alone. And you just wouldn't understand"  
  
He saw the hurt flicker through Dave's eyes and immediately regretted his choice of words.  
  
"Sorry Dave…." He stared but was stopped by Dave looking at him in a strange way.  
  
"Why do you think that I wouldn't understand? Because I don't have any kids?"  
  
"Dave…"  
  
The voice got softer "or because I don't know about abuse like you do?"  
  
That definitely caught Luka's attention more than anything that Dave might have said. As his   
head jerked up in surprise.  
  
"I know about your talk with the Chief"  
  
"She told you?"   
  
A smile and a shake of the head "I just passed by. But you voice does carry quiet well through   
those door when you are a little upset"  
  
Leaning his head back he waited for Dave to continue.  
  
"And I know that there is not much beside Carol that can get you upset. But cases of abuse do.   
I actually thought about talking with you for some time about. You know. Fighting inner   
demons. Only that the subject is hardly any that I could just talk over a beer. 'Great music'   
'Yes' 'You know my father used to put on Hard Rock while he beat me up to cover the   
shouts.' "  
  
Luka sharply turned his head at this revelation.   
  
"I mean I know people think that I am pretty happy guy. Which is true. But that is because I   
have left what is my past behind me most of the time. But believe me. When it comes to abuse   
I did not only make my graduation test in it...I made my diploma."  
  
"Dave I am sorry"  
  
Laugher, yet the usual humour was missing. "Why? Because unless your name is Ramirez   
Mallucci it is not your fault. And believe me that would only be possible with some very   
talented beauty Surgeon. Or abilities coming close to the ones of a Superhero."  
  
Luka felt his brow narrow "How can you make fun of this?"  
  
"Because otherwise I would have lost myself a long time ago. I remember laughting into my   
father face as he beat me. I remember making fun of him when I was bigger and found out   
that I was smarter than he was. He was still stronger and would make me regret this   
disobedience every time. But it still felt like my very own little piece of freedom. Like no   
matter how much he hurt my body. No matter how much stronger he was he would never be   
able to change what I am."  
  
Starring at the man Luka only now realised how little he had known about him. No matter   
how many times they had gone for a drink. No matter how many times they had watched a   
football game together. Sure he had talked with Dave about his family and the war. But it was   
only now that he realised how little Dave had talked about himself more than the talk of what   
had happened."  
  
"But that is not important. Important is that I know that line. I don't know into how many   
'doors' I walked when I was little."  
  
And without even wanting Luka felt himself open up.  
  
"People though I was clumsy. Especially my teachers. They'll never asked why I fell down so   
many stairs or walk into that many doors. Not them. Not my aunts and uncles. Hell not even   
the people living in the flat below us. Who must have heard me at least a few times. But it   
was like a ritual. They would ask. I would tell them a lie. And they would nod and accept it."  
  
"They never do. They think it is none of their business or are too scared to act upon it."  
  
"You know that there was a time when I thought myself that it was none of their business.   
After all Dad would only hit me till I cried and the then would leave me alone again for some   
time. Till the next time he came upset from work, had a bad day or simply was angry because   
his favourite Soccer Team had lost. "   
  
He paused.  
  
"I thought I had gotten over it. But every time I see a case like this I just want to help.   
Because..."  
  
"Because you know how it is...because you know that the child might not talk out of fear."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Maybe if I could try and talk with him. What would you say Luka?"  
  
Looking up Luka looked at Dave and finally saw in his eyes the reason why this young man   
became a doctor.  
  
That despite what everybody else said he did care about his patients.   
  
"I think it might work" Luka smiled as the other man stood up and then even more as the hand   
extended downward to help him up as well.   
  
"If it does I spend you a pizza on my costs"  
  
***~~*~~***  
  
And so it was a week later that Luka found himself sitting next to Dave on the couch. A game   
playing on TV and two Pizza standing in front of them.  
  
Arguing whether or not Gorgonzola did have a place on a pizza.   
  
An argumentation that had shortly followed on Luka taking a look and Dave's pizza and   
suggested a Pregnancy test or an test if the taste glands were still alive.  
  
Talking while they found themselves more comfortable.  
  
Dave had really gotten the boy to talk with him. Had gotten his trust. But what he had also   
found out was that it hadn't been the parents. But rather a neighbour that had threatened the   
boy. Telling him what he would do to his friends and family if he would ever tell them. He   
had been very good at his manipulation of him. Making him really believe that he would hurt   
his family and his brother if he did talk. His descriptions making it sound very possible. And   
the boy had told his parents that he had trouble at school to explain his injuries. It had taken   
Dave up to flexing his arms to make the boy believe that he would be safe and that the boy   
believed him that Mallucci would be strong enough to be taken up on his offer to protect him.  
  
And now that the guy was behind bars the family was safe again.  
  
They had been lucky to catch it before anything worse happen.  
  
Leaning back he looked over to Dave.   
  
Happy that the situation had been resolved and knowing that they had done a good job. And   
finally after all the trouble things were looking up for him again.  
  
He might have lost Carol.   
  
But out of the situation it looked like he had found a friend that he could talk too.  
  
"You want some limo in your beer?"  
  
And he knew that things would not be boring.  
  
The End.   
  
Hope you enjoyed. Would be happy about feedback. Don't work solemnly on it but it make a   
nice smile if the day is not.  
  
Might be overworked and fleshed out a bit more...  
  
PS: So recognised the song?  
  



End file.
